destruction d'une vie
by luce1999
Summary: Ino aimé Sakura. Elle l'avait aimé depuis l'enfance, mais il suffit d'une phrase, d'un acte pour que de l'amour naisse tristesse et haine, jusqu'à la destruction de l'autre. ( UA - se déroule au lycée, harcèlement. J'aurais plutôt mise du ratting T mais je mets M pour être sûr )


J'espère que ce one-shot vous intéressera. Laisser un petit commentaire si vous le souhaité, cela me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

Ino avait considéré Sakura comme une soeur durant leurs enfance, elle lui avait montré beaucoup de choses et l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle l'avait rendu plus forte et l'avait ensuite laissé tomber, prise de rage lorsque Sakura lui avait avoué ses sentiment pour Sasuke. En fait, c'était plus que de la simple rage qui était né de cette aveux mais un commencement de haine envers la rose. Ino n'avait jamais ressentit pareil rancœur et cela la rendait triste mais qu'importe, elle haïssait Sakura. Elle devint dès lors son ennemie.

Contrairement à ce que cru Ino au début, ni sa haine ni sa tristesse ne diminuèrent, avec le temps vint même s'ajouter la frustration et les années passant les deux anciennes amies furent lycéennes. Rapidement Ino sut se faire une place dans le lycée, et dès la fin de seconde elle était très influente. Elle avait les autres lycéens à ses pieds, elle avait le pouvoir sur Sakura. Sakura rester toujours dans ses pensées car elle était spécial pour la blonde. Ino était totalement satisfaite de la voir inquiète et mal dans sa peau, elle se sentait joyeuse que Sakura soit si malheureuse et elle se fichait du fait que le soir, seule elle pleurait se sentant horrible de se qu'elle faissait enduré à Sakura.

* * *

Ino marchait comme si le lieu lui appartenait, elle était accompagné de deux de ses camarades de classe, Kabuto et Kin, ils étaient tout les trois en terminale S et elle était amusé de voir ses deux amis se battre pour garder leurs place au près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, elle n'éprouver plus de remords a faire souffrir l'adolescente, ce n'était pas important, elle aussi souffrait après tout, alors ça ne comptait pas, du moment qu'elle pouvait être lié à son ancienne amie d'une quelconque façon, cela lui allait.

Ino sentit immédiatement Sakura se tendre lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, elle pouvait au moins admettre cela, malgré sa peur, Sakura ne fuyait pas, elle était loin d'être une lâche, elle se défendait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire le poids contre la blonde, elle était à sa merci, qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait. Ino s'arrêta juste à côté de la rose.

-Suis nous. Ino fixa Sakura, Sakura en fit de même. L'adolescente était agacée de l'ordre mais elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, une légère peur était visible. Elle devait être intérieurement terroriser. Trouvant que cela prenait trop de temps, Kabuto empoigna la rose.

sakura fut plus ou moins trainé jusqu'au milieu de la cour. Les regards des personnes étaient tantôt curieux tantôt fuyant tantôt mauvais. La rose était prise au piège, rien ne l'aiderait et elle en avait bien conscience. cependant elle savait qu'elle pouvait résister à beaucoup de choses.

Sakura avait enduré la haine de son ancienne amie pendant longtemps et devrait y faire face encore un bout de temps selon elle. Sauf si elle craqué. Craquer était tentant. des médicaments. une corde. un saut. Tout pouvais prendre fin en un instant.

Sakura s'était plongée dans cette état protecteur. Celui du manque de sentiments ou d'intérêt pour toute chose, son regard qui aurait put être triste, coléreux ou terrifié était étrangement calme, sans s'en rendre compte le regard qu'avait Sakura effrayé les autres qui ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait ne pas réagir. Elle était anormale à leurs yeux.

Le spectacle débuta. Plusieurs coups furent administré à Sakura sans que la blonde n'intervienne une seule fois. La rose elle ne s'était pas débattu. elle n'en avait plus la force ou l'envie et les gens s'était mis a les encerclé. Le spectacle d'une bête mise à mort était assez similaire pensa entre deux coups l'adolescente.

Peu a peu les autres adolescents s'éloignèrent, lassé de voir une adolescente se faire frapper sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Le spectacle n'était vraiment intéressant que si on pouvait voir la souffrance de la victime, ou ses débattements vint.

Soudain Ino eut un regard mauvais. Bien plus mauvais que celui qu'elle arborait auparavant et la rose su qu'elle souffrirait. Ino avait toujours ce regard quand elle trouvait quelque chose pour lui faire du mal.

la blonde avait eu ce regard lorsqu'elle avait fait en sorte que plus personne de son age ne lui parle.

elle avait eu ce regard lorsqu'elle l'insultait au début.

elle avait eu ce regard lorsqu'elle avait frappé Sakura la première fois.

lorsqu'elle l'avais humilié.

photo d'elle dans les toilettes ( on ne voyait rien de vraiment compromettant heureusement mais elle avait fait le tour du bahut ).Blanco sur ses vêtements. Chaussures arraché. Bousculade, crachats et chewing-gum. Sakura en connaissais beaucoup d'humiliations.

Cependant cette fois là, elle finit en pleure et en fuite. qu'importe ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait, elle n'était jamais parti en courant. Jamais. pourtant là, a moitié nu devant les yeux et sous les appareils photos de ses 'camarades' l'adolescente souffrait comme jamais et avait fuis. elle avait ramasser sa veste rapidement avant de l'enfiler pendant qu'elle quittait les lieux.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, dans son petit appartement que lui avait offert ses parents afin de ne plus la voir chez eux. L'adolescente pleura quelques minutes avant de ses calmer. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal a calmer sa respiration cependant elle y était arrivé.

après quelques instants elle prit un douche bouillante, sa peau devenant rouge et la faisant grimacer. elle sortit ensuite pour se secher et s'habiller. elle hésité sur le meilleure moyen de se réconforter, plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de manger jusqu'à vomir mais elle avait besoin de plus actuellement. elle doutais même que s'étrangler soit suffisant.

Soudain son téléphone vibra, elle regarda rapidement avant de se rendre compte que c'était un numéro inconnu qui lui envoyer une photo d'elle plus tôt dans la journée, les seins à l'air.

puis soudain ce fut le déclic. elle reçu de nombreux messages différent, de destinataire masqué ou inconnus.

pute. salope. photo. va crever. batarde. t'aime ça te faire remarquer. photo. va te pendre. crève le monstre. photo. . insulte. pleure. haine. pleure. solitude, la rose souffre comme jamais auparavant et la solution vint : crever.

Sakura avait passé trois longue heure a ouvrir les messages. elle les avaient tous lu, elle avait vue toute les photos d'elle faible et humilié. Et elle avait su qu'elle ne survivrait pas a cela. des années qu'elle subissait, encore et encore. toujours plus de cruauté au final. et dans quel but? elle était la honte de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle n'avait pas de but dans la vie. Aucun avenir.

Avec un pauvre sourire, elle se déchaîna dans sa chambre éparpillant à même le sol tout ce qui lui était précieux. tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de main, ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Puis avec un calme effrayant elle

pris une de ses nombreuses ceinture, la plus solide et se rendit à la salle de bain, un grand sourire au lèvre. soulagé de ce qui aller suivre.

Le lendemain, la rose ne vint pas au lycée, bien sur les moqueries sur la rose était le l'attraction du jour, même absente les élèves déchargé leur colère sur le dos de l'adolescente. La blonde soupira d'agacement en voyant un message de ses parents lui demandant de passer chez Sakura à leur place. Les parents de l'adolescente voulais savoir si elle n'était pas malade pour ne pas être aller en cours l'après midi et ne pas avoir répondu à leur messages.

comme promis à ses parents, apres la fin de ses cours, elle se rendit dans l'appartement de son ancienne amie. Elle récupéra la clé auprès du gardien de l'immeuble en voyant que la rose n'était pas décidé à lui ouvrir.

La première chose qui frappa l'attention de l'adolescente était le rangement de l'appartement, le salon jouxte à la cuisine était propre mais très vide. Elle ne s'y attarda pas plus que cela.

N'étant jamais venu en ces lieux, et la rose étant soit en train de se cacher soit etant absente, elle décida d'ouvrir toute les portes. la première la mena simplement au wc et elle passa donc à la seconde. dès que la porte fut ouverte elle vit de nombreux débris joncher le sol. des cadre en verre contenant des peintures a l'aquarelle. et des dessins. du matériel aussi. Tout avait été jeté avec rage dans la pièce. Prudemment elle s'avança puis regarda les papiers au sol. Elle fut honteuse en voyant que sur la plupart elle apparaissait.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder ici plus que nécessaire elle quitta la chambre en prenant tout de fois un dessin d'elle même, elle trouvait ces œuvres magnifique et était heureuse que la rose l'ai pris comme modèle. Cependant elle avait remarqué que sur chaque dessin elle semblait plus jeune. L'atmosphère pesant de l'appartement la rappella a l'ordre et elle décida d'ouvrir la dernière porte.

Un cri mourru dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'ouvrait, s'écarquillant d'horreur. Sakura était pendu, elle ne semblait pas souffrir mais ses yeux n'était pas clos. ils n'avaient rien de vivant et était voilé, vitreux. Ino vomit immédiatement avant de fermer la porte et de se mettre a pleurer.

plusieurs minutes passèrent et c'est le gardien de l'immeuble qui la retrouva en état de choc sur le sol. l'homme lui avait gentiment demandé ce qu'il se passait mais n'ayant pas la réponse, il ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer. Il était devenu plus pâle et son sursaut n'avait pas échappé à ino mais cela lui importé peu au final.

Ino mit 5 jours avant de revenir au lycée. Elle avait pleuré la mort de son amie, celle qu'elle avait aimé enfant au point de la hair avec le temps. hair a cause d'une simple jalousie, simplement car elle avait envié l'Uchiwa. La blonde se sentait pitoyable. Elle avait vraiment mal et les yeux vitreux de sakura ne quitté pas ses pensées. Elle l'avait trahit et détruit. Elle avait tué la personne qu'elle aimait, elle lui avait fait du mal, s'était faite du mal aussi. Elle aurait pû s'arrêter a de nombreuses reprises, laisser tomber et demander pardon, la rose le lui aurait sûrement accordé mais non elle lui avait fait toujours plus de mal et maintenant son amie d'enfance et sa victime était pendu dans la salle de bain. Elle était une personne horrible.

Lorsqu'elle était rentré les professeurs avait été mis au courant de ce qu'avait subit la défunte. les élèves lui en voulais beaucoup. Tout les moutons lui reprocher la mort de sakura, pourtant eux aussi avaient 'jouer' avec la rose, aucun n'avait eu le cran de prendre la défense de Haruno, aucun n'avait fait quoique ce soit. au contraire tous avait plus ou moins participer, combien avait cracher sur Sakura ? combien l'avais insulte ? combien de gens s'étaient moqué ? Mais au final elle était coupable d'être le déclencheur de cette haine envers la désormais morte aussi elle accepta son nouveau rôle dans le lycée.

Le rôle qu'avait eu Sakura et encore une fois les professeurs fermèrent leurs yeux sur ce qui se passait. Peut-être que cette fois là était dû au fait qu'Ino était responsable de la mort d'un autre être humain qui lui avait été innocent mais peut-être était ce aussi par peur ou par manque de moyen. Ils étaient au final incapable de gérer ça.

Mais la blonde s'en fichait, elle se fichait de tout. Elle finirait son année de terminale puis elle prendrait une de ses jolies ceinture et elle finirai comme Sakura. Par remord pour la rose, dégoût d'elle même et du monde. Pour en finir avec cette vie pourris et nul de sens. Mais elle finirai cette année, juste comme punition, elle prendra les coups, les humiliations et le désespoir qu'avait eu l'adolescente morte. Quelques mois et elle mourrai aussi.

* * *

Bon à partir de maintenant ça va être un gros blabla inutile mais bon ! lira celui qui voudra :)

Tout d'abord, cet os a été créer il y a trois ans, ceci est une réécriture, la fin a été modifié car elle me semblait plus réaliste de plus ici les parents de sakura sont encore vivant, dans la version précédente ce n'était pas le cas.

je ne plains pas ceux qui harcèle, ce sont des actes mauvais et ce que sakura a vécu je l'ai plus ou moins vécu, seule le passage où elle est a moitie déshabiller je l'ai plus ou moins inventé, du moins c'était moins cetait vraiment beaucoup plus poussé ce que j'ai eu. pareil, si il m'est arrivé d'être frappé ce n'était pas aussi fréquent que ce que j'ai imaginé pour Sakura.

je comprends aussi ceux qui baisse les yeux, au final il n'y a rien d'autre à faire sur le coup, s'interposer c'est du suicide social.

Et puis c'est ça doit être dur pour quelqu'un qui fait du mal de s'arrêter. Je veux dire par là c'est qu'une fois commencer il faut toujours en montrer plus, etc. C'est dur de s'arrêter et de demander pardon surtout lorsque tout tes potes te pousse a continuer, mais ça c'est un autre sujet !

Juste pour finir, je vais vous raconter un petit moment de ma vie, c'était en 6 eme, j'avais 11 ans.

j'ai eu l'agréable surprise un jour de vivre plus ou moins ça, j'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte pour passer quand quelqu'un la refermer sur moi, il poussé et la barre en fer qui était sur toute la longueur s'écrasait sur moi, c'était douloureux et j'étais bloqué je pouvais plus avancé ou reculer. et là un gars de ma classe qui m'avait jamais parlé, qui s'était contenté de quelques moqueries ( pas des plus vilaines, il faisais que suivre le mouvement) a tirer la porte de son côté, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pus me dégager. Je m'en souviens encore pourtant ça fait 7 ans. Ce gars là a été collé par ma faute car une prof est intervenu, elle les as collé tout les deux. j'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'il m'aidait, elle a rien voulu entendre. Et après cette épisode il ne m'a plus vraiment insulté ou aidé, mais ça m'est resté en mémoire, je sais pas, ça m'a touché quelque part, c'était si inattendu. Bref c'est une des plus belles anecdotes du collège que j'ai a raconté, elle n'est pas humiliante pour moi et est sympa du coup je peux la livrer à des inconnus.


End file.
